Outliving Those You Love (In the Days that You Weren't Dead)
by BunnyWings
Summary: The story of a long-lived Ninetails who mourns it's trainer long after they're gone, and how immortals struggle without their loved ones. Told through poetry. Reviews wanted. *strums shamisen*


**~Note from the- wait, who on earth is this? Do they even write anymore?**

 **Hello, everyone~ It's me, the person who doesn't write. Due to Yuugo's continued absence in Yugioh Arc-V, as you Yugioh fans will know, I have had no material to write for TT2AM, and thus have not been logging on frequently so I can look at my to-do-list and think "wow, you know, maybe I should do something?" However! Inspiration for this poem hit me like a block of wood today, so here we are. Let's get right to the good part.**

 **This is the story of a Ninetails who continues to mourn her trainer, centuries after his passing.**

* * *

Pokédex entry: Ninetails:

Black/White… "Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years."

Soulsilver… "Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years."

Emerald… "It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived NINETAILS will have fur that shines like gold."

Sapphire… "Legend has it that NINETALES came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This POKéMON is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech."

Yellow… "According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this POKéMON."

* * *

Hello again...it's me...? Do you remember your old friend?  
I know it's been a year, since I last came here to amend...  
But if you think to my last visit, you'll remember what I said:  
I was your Pokémon partner, back in the days before you were dead.

I come here every autumn now, to clear away debris,  
And think about the wild flowers no one ever leaves,  
You always loved my golden fur, and petting it, you said,  
Although you won't be feeling it, for where you are, there you are dead.

How many mem'ries gone to shade, how many years gone by?  
How many times I stayed my tears to watch you mortals die?  
I loved you and I won't forget the many things you said,  
But that doesn't change (and never will) the fact that you are dead.

There really isn't much to say for me this time around,  
I haven't done a lot this year, but wait to see your ground.  
Really, I'm a worrywart, or so you always said...  
But I can't help but take care of you, even after you're long dead.

What's that burning in my eyes? Could it be I can still cry?  
I'm sorry, it's been decades since my feelings thought to try...  
I mustn't let this show, although you hated that, you said.  
But the nine good saints reborn as me can't argue with you dead.

I can't show my emotion here, not even to a grave,  
So I have to wear a smile and act like I'm really brave,  
But the truth is I still think about all of the things you said,  
About how much you'd sorely miss me too, only seconds before you were dead.

That being said, I have to say, I miss you even still...  
With our life expectancies so skewed it really just means nil.  
If you thought about that through our lives, you never out loud said.  
But I'll loudly say to you right here, I wish you weren't dead.

I've missed you for six centuries, I'll miss you for two more,  
For when we met, two hundred years had already passed my door.  
It's been so long, and yet, was it just yesterday you said...?  
Not to weep, but to cherish you, someday when you are dead.

The world is strange without you here, and meaning now is scant,  
Though I know you're in bright heavens, for you were a hierophant.  
In my mem'ries, you're alive, with every word you've ever said,  
And if I know, then it's enough: it's like you aren't really dead.

So please take care and prosper, and look forward to the dawn...  
And please stay good and healthy, even though you're so far gone.  
Most of all please don't forget who spoke, and all that I have said...  
From one who loved you dearly, in the days that you weren't dead.

I'll remember how your hair had turned from black to silven gray,  
And remember you in song and soul, and every other way,  
I'll be with you living, but...soon reunited as you said...  
When ere two centuries have passed, and I am with you dead.

The notes call on a shamisen, the birds sing by the tombs,  
We listen to two different songs, from life's two different rooms.  
"Someday I'll hear the melody your angels play," I said.  
That's written on my grave beside you, someday when I'm dead.

I'll leave this peaceful world for you, because a simple fact:  
I have no fear to be with you, with my life so much intact.  
I've lived quite long enough, and so much longer than those who said,  
"Look at her waiting peacefully, she fears not to be dead."

Weep not for me, my master, for I've tried not to weep for you,  
I'll walk through sunbeam woods with you, I'll see our few dreams through...  
"Let's spend eternity in this place," is something we both said.  
We'll walk that path again in peace...someday together dead...

* * *

 **Aaaand cut! And thus ends another storytelling poem that may or may not be really depressing. I really love this poem, but if you guys have any ideas for cheerful concepts for my next poem, I'd love to hear them ^_^"**  
 **Please leave reviews, tell me what you thought of it, and tell me if you actually read these author's notes (I'm starting to wonder if anyone does...). I hope to return to writing soon. But until then, I hope you enjoy. Thank you very much for reading. *half bow and offers basket of mixed pastries* *falls flat on face from bowing too far***  
 **I just can't be serious for long, can I?**  
 **~Bunny**


End file.
